kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xehanort
Xehanort is the main antagonist in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, a former apprentice of Ansem the Wise, and is the complete being of "Ansem" and Xemnas. Xehanort is directly responsible for the creation of the Heartless, the Nobodies, Organization XIII, is the driving force behind most of the Disney villains, and sets in motion the events that make up most of the series. Xehanort has made an appearance in every game in the series so far in some shape or form and is expected to be in future titles. Though Xehanort himself appears rarely, he is represented by various alter-egos, such as his Heartless "Ansem" in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, his Nobody Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and his two original personas Master Xehanort and Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The former apprentice of Ansem the Wise. Even after becoming a Heartless, Xehanort persisted in his research of the doors and the heart of all worlds - all in the name of "Ansem," of course. Meanwhile, his Nobody Xemnas had taken leadership of Organization XIII. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Xehanort first appeared chronologically in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, born at the Keyblade Graveyard when Master Xehanort used his Keyblade to unlock his heart and possess Terra after the creation of the X-Blade. He sought to use Terra's darkness as a younger and more powerful weapon as he ventured deeper into the mystery of the Keyblade War. Terra failed to shield himself with his armor, soon becoming a younger incarnation of the elderly Keyblade master. Just as he walked off leaving Terra's discarded armor behind, Xehanort was forced to battle it when a portion of Terra's lost soul brought the armor to life as a being known as the Lingering Sentiment. Xehanort was knocked unconscious, sent to the Radiant Garden in a blast of light caused by the destruction of the X-Blade. The Lingering Sentiment would reside in the Keyblade Graveyard from then on, Kingdom Hearts vanishing above it. Some time after, Aqua arrived in the Radiant Garden on a search for Terra after Master Yen Sid had told her that her friend's heart had been lost. Confused about his identity, Xehanort strangles Aqua wondering who he is, as the hearts of Terra and Master Xehanort are conflicting with each other. Yet Master Xehanort's mind takes over, Xehanort then attacking Aqua, and summoning the Guardian, the embodiment of Master Xehanort's darkness, leading to a battle between the two. During her battle with Xehanort, Terra is able to take control of his body for a brief period of time, and although the Guardian continues to attack Aqua, Terra helps Aqua defeat his own body. At the end of the climatic battle Terra's willpower overcomes Master Xehanort's hold on him, using the elderly man's Keyblade to seal away both of their hearts in an attempt to prevent further harm to Aqua. Along with the newly created Guardian, the young man then fell into the Realm of Darkness, Aqua diving in after him and sacrificing her armor and Keyblade to save Terra's body. After these events transpired, Braig took Dilan and Ansem the Wise to the unconscious Terra. As a result of sealing his both his and Master Xehanort's heart, Terra was left with no memory, except the name "Xehanort". As time passed, Xehanort became Ansem's leading apprentice, having a great curiosity about the true nature of the heart. He also began to work with Braig, who would begin to construct a plan to mass produce the nefarious Heartless alongside him. Little was Xehanort aware that within him a battle between the hearts of Master Xehanort and the original Terra waged on, the two fighting over dominance of the new Xehanort. Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & Kingdom Hearts Ansem's Apprentice Although he was confused about his past, Xehanort's quick learning and cunning made him the foremost apprentice of Ansem the Wise. Xehanort was described by Ansem as having abilities so remarkable that they could be considered supernatural. Eventually, Ansem began to worry about the darkness that lingers within the hearts of others and sought a way to stop it before it consumed his people. Ansem constructed a laboratory under his castle where he, Xehanort, and Ansem's five other assistants (Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo) would conduct experiments on darkness. Xehanort, who Ansem now fully trusts as an apprentice and friend, offered to use himself in the experiments. Ansem also hoped to unlock Xehanort's memories in addition to uncovering a way to repress the darkness within hearts. Xehanort had other plans in mind though and decided to conduct his own experiments to go deeper into the research. The Heartless It is implied that Xehanort and Braig convince the other apprentices to help them carry out their own experiments. They abducted countless people and locked them within the depths of the laboratory where Xehanort then conducted horrible experiments on the subjects. After using many test subjects, one set of experiments led to the collapse of their hearts. The subjects then went into unrecoverable conditions and were locked up in the dungeon of the castle. Eventually, Xehanort checked on the subjects and saw that they transformed into creatures of darkness, which he named "The Heartless" as they apparently lacked hearts. At this point, Xehanort had taken Ansem the Wise's name as his own and wrote his own report under this stolen name. Xehanort then presented the Heartless with living and non-living samples; the Heartless only responded to the living. Xehanort witnessed the Heartless consume the living creatures and then multiply into more Heartless. Xehanort deduced that the Heartless seek the hearts of other things, which explains why they only react to living samples, in order to create more of their kind. Xehanort and his associates soon began to slowly accept the darkness, allowing them to have limited control over the Heartless. They in turn began to look less and less humane, a factor that Ansem himself realized. When Ansem learned that his apprentices continued with the research, he called them together and ordered for them to cease their efforts immediately, all the while questioning what was happening to his loyal apprentices. Xehanort however saw his master as a fool who had no understanding of research and kept the research operating. After observing the behavior of the Heartless and their responses to living things, Xehanort took one of the Heartless aside and observed its behavior. The Heartless began to move throughout the castle until a door appeared which Xehanort was somehow able to open. Behind the door was a humongous mass of energy to which the Heartless reacted immensely. The opening of this door led to the collapse of the world's boundaries, which was seen in the form of a meteor shower. Xehanort eventually deduced that the door actually led to the heart of that world and that the opening of this door led to the collapse of the walls between worlds. This allowed inter-dimensional travel as all the walls between worlds were now broken and eventually a visitor showed up named King Mickey. He had constructed a Gummi Ship, a spacecraft capable of breaking through world boundaries, out of materials from the meteors and used it to visit many different places in search of answers of recent events. Xehanort and Mickey met and had huge discussions in which Xehanort learned of the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon that Mickey himself possessed. There were also legends that told of seven princesses with pure hearts and how they have a connection to this Keyblade. The Keyblade can also be wielded by many, as long as their hearts qualify, and it seems there is a legend of one Keyblade bearer who went on a journey of destiny to seal off the doors to other worlds. Since this was not in Xehanort's interest, he sought a way to find this weapon. Mickey eventually met and befriended Ansem the Wise and the two of them exchanged theories and ideas in his office about what the Heartless were after. Ansem decided to resist the urge to test their theories while expressing deep remorse for his actions. However, Ansem had no idea that Xehanort had gone further than he himself even dared. Xehanort entered the office during their discussion, asking Ansem's permission to test an experiment. Ansem forbade Xehanort to conduct it and told him to forget everything he learned from the research. Even though Ansem had no further urge to research the darkness, the experiments led by Xehanort continued including the creation of a machine that created artificial Heartless, all of which were marked with an emblem created by Xehanort in order to differentiate them from the pure-bred Heartless. King Mickey suspected something odd about Xehanort and told Ansem to check his lab, collect all his data, and see if everything was under control. Ansem did so and learned that Xehanort had taken his name as his own and wrote a detailed report. From the report, Ansem learned of the horrible torture inflicted on people by the inhumane experiments that Xehanort had done. Ansem ordered his apprentices to seal off the laboratory and cease their scheme for knowledge. The Path to Destruction and Knowledge Ansem's apprentices did as he instructed them but Xehanort eventually banished Ansem to the Realm of Nothingness and ravaged the world with Heartless. The Heartless under the command of Xehanort began spreading to other worlds and destroyed numerous ones in their mad search for hearts. One side effect of the destruction of so many worlds was the creation of Traverse Town, made up of the remains of the ruined worlds and populated by the few survivors of those said worlds. Xehanort then ordered for the seal on the laboratory to be broken and that a room that he called the "Chamber of Repose" be constructed. Once done, Xehanort often went in and spoke as if there was someone else in the room. It is later revealed that the room housed the armor of a fallen Keyblade wielder, which Xehanort used to help gain further recollection about his past. Xehanort then abducted and sent Kairi, a resident of Radiant Garden, to the oceans of other worlds. The reason for this was because Xehanort thought Kairi had a connection to the Keyblade bearer, as she seemed to possess power comparable to that of a Princess of Heart, which is rumored to posses a connection to the Keyblade. He hoped to use her to find the Keyblade master and prevent him from sealing off the doors to other worlds. Xehanort made the final pages of his report, which outlined his intentions as well as those of the Heartless. The Heartless seek to consume the hearts of all living things. However, they not only seek human hearts, but the hearts of the worlds themselves. Their ultimate goal is to collect enough hearts to form the biggest heart of all, the heart in which all that exist are evolved from: Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort decided to use the Heartless' instincts to make his own plans. He would find Kingdom Hearts in order to gain ultimate power, control, and knowledge. Xehanort also learned that the creation of a Heartless can also lead to the creation of another creature called a Nobody, beings that are left over bodies of those whose hearts have been stolen away. They transform into an inhuman state and do not truly exist as they lack a heart to make them truly live. Xehanort and the others eventually gave themselves to the darkness to gain the ability to control all Heartless and wield the powers of darkness. They lost their hearts in the process and they became powerful Nobodies. However, Xehanort was the only one to have both a human Nobody and Heartless, both possessing the memories prior to their creations. Since they possessed strong hearts, Xehanort and his followers were able to retain their human forms as Nobodies. Radiant Garden was almost completely destroyed, save for the castle and the mutated waterways, which had several modifications done to it by Xehanort and the other apprentices, and most of its people were wiped out while some managed to escape to Traverse Town, such as Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and Merlin. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' While investigating Ansem the Wise's study within the Hollow Bastion, Sora spots a portrait of an unnamed man. He and his friends realize that this man was the original being of the Heartless "Ansem", who they had defeated one year ago. After speaking with Tron and learning more about Ansem the Wise, they return to Ansem's study and run into King Mickey, who indicates that the true Ansem was not the one they knew. He asks them to give Tron some further help, and once they return, they find a picture of an unknown man on Tron's computer, who Mickey identifies as the real Ansem. Later, after defeating the Heartless swarming the town, the trio encounters the impostor's Nobody and the superior of Organization XIII, Xemnas. Mickey finally remembers who Xemnas's original being was: Ansem's apprentice, Xehanort. He then explains about his encounter with Ansem and Xehanort. Later on, in the Castle That Never Was, Riku begins referring to "Ansem, Seeker of Darkness" as "Xehanort's Heartless", and DiZ later refers to Xemnas as "Xehanort" while insulting him. Personality Throughout Xehanort's known appearances, too little of him has actually been seen to know what the man was truly like. Shortly after Xehanort was defeated by the Lingering Sentiment, and lost some of his memories, he found his way to Radiant Garden, and began to question his existence upon meeting Aqua - questioning her by strangling her. Upon being rescued by her, and found by Braig and Ansem, he has lost all of his memories entirely - save for the name "Xehanort". This incarnation of Xehanort appears to have a very professional and no-nonsense attitude, shown by his determination in his study, and having little patience for Braig's pestering. In the secret ending, Braig even questions Xehanort if he's truly Terra due to his behavior and personality, but quickly brushes it aside. However, one can assume that Xehanort's research into darkness has clouded and twisted his mind into insanity, causing over eleven years of suffering across the worlds. Appearance As Terra's body was used in the creation, Xehanort originally wore a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Xehanorts's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Xehanort wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. Xehanort's eyes are amber-gold and his hair was originally identical to Terra's in style, albeit a bit messier, with a pronounced spike on the top. It also becomes stark white in color While in Radiant Garden, after losing his memories, Xehanort wore a white labcoat with rather loose sleeves that is partway zipped down. The coat also has pockets roughly where Xehanort's hips would be. He wears black boots that are identical to those worn by his heartless and the members of Organization XIII, with a white/silver lining along the top and an indentation on the sides. Underneath his coat, Xehanort wears a grey vest overtop a white collar shirt, along with a purple ascot around his neck. During this time, his hair is worn long, with two bangs framing his face. His hair also sports three backward-facing spikes, one at the top of his head, and one on either side, just above his ears. His skin is also rather tan. In Battle After possessing Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Xehanort is still able to wield Master Xehanort's Keyblade. The weapon has a spiky shaft, a gleaming eye found near the teeth, which look similar to a battle ax. It is black and silver in coloration, able to lock and unlock hearts, appearing similar to the Oblivion Keyblade. Xehanort uses the weapon to perform long, powerful combo attacks, as well as use several powerful desperation attacks. After Xehanort lost his memories, he lost his ability to wield this weapon. As he is merely Terra's possessed body, Xehanort is able to use both the Quake and Meteor spells, as well as the Dark Impluse Command Style, and the Black Volley and Ultima Cannon Shoot Locks. He is able to attack using Master Xehanort's Keyblade in a fast, multi-hit combo, also one of the few bosses able to heal with Curaga. As with the Keyblade, Xehanort lost access to Terra's abilities after the loss of his memories. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and all installments after it, Xehanort calls upon a dark entity called "Guardian" to fight alongside him. The Guardian is a spirit-like creature that floats behind Xehanort as both his defense and offense. The Guardian can shield Xehanort from enemy attacks, slam opponents with physical blows, possess its targets, and fire projectiles of darkness energy. Xehanort's chronological first use of the ability to summon the Guardian was during the battle against Aqua in the Radiant Garden. Trivia *If you remove the "X" in Xehanort's name and reassemble it, you can get the phrases/words "No Heart" and "Another". On a side note, when Xemnas visits the Chamber of Repose, his password in the computer is "another", hinting that Xehanort himself realized the anagrams in his name, typed along with the original names of the other apprentices that became Organization XIII's first six members. *In the Japanese version, Xehanort is voiced by Akio Ōtsuka, the son of Chikao Ōtsuka, the Japanese voice actor of Master Xehanort. *Although this incarnation of Xehanort is the main villain of the entire series, he himself doesn't serve as a boss battle until the end of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, the sixth installment in the series, his Heartless ("Ansem") and Nobody (Xemnas) having served as main antagonists throughout the previous games. *According to the Director's Secret Report XIII, Xehanort will most certainly reappear in a future game - as his Heartless and Nobody were slain in that order. However, it is unknown if Xehanort will return in his younger incarnation (Xehanort) or as Master Xehanort. See Also * Xehanort's Heartless * Xemnas * Terra * Master Xehanort * Ansem the Wise * Ansem Reports de: Xehanort fr: Xehanort Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Original characters Category:Neutral characters